


Like a Hummingbird

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accurate questions, And he's also quite magical, Because Magnus is an accurate guy, Drabble, Internal Conflict, M/M, Maybe later who knows, Post-Episode: s01e11 Blood Calls to Blood, Reference to Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, So it explains a lot, Talking, When exactly I don't know, Without drinking this time, choices to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Are you afraid of something?” Magnus asked and Alec swallowed with a difficulty.
</p><p><em>That</em> was a very good question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Niczym koliber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640695) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> Oh, geez, I don't even know what I'm doing xD First published work in English, so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

„Are you afraid of something?” Magnus asked. He was _so_ close. So, so close.

Alec swallowed with a difficulty.

„Name it,” warlock insisted.

„You,” came the simple answer, too familiar for them. „Cause you’ve unlocked something in me too. And it scares me. It scares me a lot.”

His heart was beating like insane and Alec had a feeling like it was a terrified, fragile hummingbird, which wanted to run away from his ribcage. Whose only desire was to be _free._

„What are you gonna do with it?”

Alec straightened and looked at Magnus with determination.

„I’ll take a risk.”


End file.
